User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 5.
Pyrus walked into the Brawlers base. (this plays as he walks through the many halls of the base) He had urgent news, so he rushed through the halls. Everything was huge. Beeping and lights lined the walls. Defense turrets were hidden under metal flaps, just waiting to blast an intruder's guts out. He pressed a few buttons and got on the elevator. (let most of the music play through the walking into base sequence) Pyrus: Come on come on come on...(stomps on elevator ground) He went through a few more halls and reached a door. (by now you should be at 3:00 in the music) Pyrus: CHICAGO. (music ends) RBL: Ok everyone, we're Chica-going in. Pyrus: (facepalm) Drago: I wish I could facepalm in ball form. RBLSkytruss and RBLJaakor: (faceWALL) Orbeum: THAT...was unneccessary. NIntencan scanned the city. Explosions started on the west side. Mosk: Charge the warp gate. No time to lose. Tony: Where the h3ll is Wolf? Wolf: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaack! Tony: GET INTO THE PORTAL, IT'S STARTING! Crimson: Shut up, we know! (grabs Bakugan) Pyrus, try to keep up. (jumps in) Pyrus: Try not to be left behind. (runs in) Orbeum: There they go again...(Tony and his team jump in) Everyone came out of the portal. Chaos and explosions were everywhere. Smoke ruled the skies. Corpses outnumbered people. (this plays the instant they leave the portal) Person: AAAAAAAAAA! IT'S ALL OVER ME! IT'S ALL OVER--(dies) Pyrus: Burned to a crisp...Infinity was here. Infinity: Yes, and the man is right. IT'S ALL OVER! TERMINAL QUASAR! Infinity had a mechanical eye, with the symbol used to summon the Shadow Bakugan printed on it. Wolf: Looks like that eye can fire a laser that imprints the sign--WATCH OUT! Drago: WAY AHEAD OF YOU! FUSION SHIELD! (jumps up and blocks) Pyrus: Nice entrance. REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Infinity: HYAH. (rolls over to the side) DEEP FIRE BLOCK A. Tony: BAKUGAN BRAWL! Jaakor: MOONLIGHT SHADOW SLASH. (throws it into the missile silo on Infinity's back) Infinity: D@MNIT! RANGROK BUSTER! Drago: YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME, INFINITY! JAAKOR, GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY! WE NEED TO SEAL IT IN AND OFF. Jaakor: CONSIDER IT DONE! Winx: You didn't consider THIS! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE PYRUS TAY! Tay had a visor and a speaker replacing her face. She knocked down Jaakor. Wolf: Oh yeah? BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE VENTUS SKYTRUSS! RISE VENTUS ZIPERATOR! Ziperator jumped on Skytruss. Wolf: SAW BLADE ZIP ZAM! WolfSkytruss: TORNADO NEEDLE STORM! Skytruss spun with Ziperator on his back. He spun so fast he gathered wind, and his feathers turned sharp as knives. Tay: KAZAMI STYLE SHADOW ALTER EGO! (makes illusion clones) Skytruss's wind gathered up only one Tay, the real one. Wolf: I was expecting that. Hmph. Winx: WHAT? HOW DID YOU-- Wolf: Save it, you're looking at one of the best planners and thinkers here. Skytruss spun and slashed Tay. Winx: HIT THE PRESSURE POINT IN HIS STOMACH! GHOST BLADE! As soon as Tay moved further in, she ran into Ziperator, with the spinning saw on his chest. Wolf: Saw that coming too. Everyone knows the pressure points. Pyrus: They know wha... Crimson: Heh..BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE DARKUS SKYTRUSS AND IRON! RBL: REINFORCEMENTS! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS SKYTRUSS AND JAAKOR! Nintencan: And don't forget ME! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE MOSK! Mosk: (turns Pyrus) COMPOUND BLAZER! (blasts eye lasers at Tay and Infinity) Drago: GET UP! (pulls Infinity up by neck then punches his face) Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago: ON SECOND THOUGHT, ON THE GROUND, AND STAY THAR! (burns his neck and lets it slip out with lava) Drago kicked Infinity's chest after he fell, forcing him to cough up blood. Infinity's chest was covered in lava, and Drago pounded the ground. Infinity was in a pool of lava. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (Drago fires into lava) Winx: NOT SO FAST! RANGROK BUSTER! Infinity also fired his laser, blasting Drago's. All the lava ignited and exploded. RBLJaakor: WATCH IT! FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! (starts cooling it down) Tony: I'd say you're not fast ENOUGH, Winx. CANINE MUTILATION! Orbeum grew longer teeth and claws, and his tail became a spinning saw. He grew spikes out of the backs of his legs and his ankles, then glowed purple. In a flash, he got all over Infinity. Infinity: ARGH! NO! DEEP FIRE-- Tony: SKYTRUSS, BOLTING AVIAN! Crimson: DO THE SAME, SKYTRUSS! Both of their Skytrusses turned to bolts of energy and passed through Infinity's missile silo, jamming it. Infinity: TERMINAL Q--ARGH! Winx: TAY, HELP THEM! RBLSkytruss flew down low and with a wing like a sword, slashed Tay's leg. Tay whirled around straight into RBLJaakor's energy blade. RBL: Not too shabby, huh? Jaakor got up. Jaakor: TONY! WOLF! I HAVE A PLAN! They huddled together and started talking. Pyrus: HURRY IT UP, I THINK I SEE SOMETHING COMING THIS WAY! Winx: INFINITY! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO! MURDEROUS H3LLSLASH! Infinity's spikes glowed and extended, then he spun and slashed every Bakugan attacking him, sending them flying to the ground. He spun and advanced toward the Skytrusses. Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Drago flew in and spun surrounded by a fire tornado in the opposite direction. He started grinding against Infinity. Drago: A STALEMATE'S---(pushes) NO...GOOD! (keeps pushing) HURRY! Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! In addition to spinning, Drago fired plasma bolts in all directions. Infinity was hurled away. Winx: NO! GHOST BLADE! Tay started to get up. Pyrus and Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Drago blasted Tay with so much force she fell through six buildings and cut herself with her own blade. DQ: REAPER DEATH SHADOW STORM! A spinning, multibladed, fast array of blades flew at Drago and cut him in various places. Drago: (gets hit in leg) ARGH! A FEW MORE INCHES AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY-- Necronoid: ENGAGE! The blades exploded and hurled Drago through the ground, while sending shocking spikes at all the Brawler Bakugan. They fell to the ground. Necronoid stood there with a neckbrace, various tubes, and a mechanical hand. Pyrus: (adds Bakusnaps) You're gonna need those... Necronoid: KILL THE LITTLE ONE! DQ: Absolutely. ETERNAL-- Pyrus took out a handgun and shot DQ in the leg. DQ: ARGH! (falls down) SET ME DOWN SOMEWHERE! Necronoid set down DQ, but Drago had already risen out of the hole. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid staggered back, but his neckbrace extended into a helmet and stopped most of the attack. He pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and blasted him to the ground. Necronoid: Like my BakuNano? It's called Anarchanon. Drago: ARGH! (MUFFLED) MY FAEC! Pyrus: NO! FUSION SHIELD! Drago blocked the second attack. Drago: GENERATION GUARDIAN! (Wings expand and fire waves of heat) Necronoid's gun started to heat up and melt. DQ: (pulls out bullet and shocks leg, removing the pain, then stands) CHILLING VOID! Necronoid waved his hand and sent a wave of energy, stopping Drago's attack. Pyrus: ARGH! THIS GUY MUST HAVE LIKE, 999 TIMES 999 GS! Wolf: (gets up from the huddle) Not to sound nerdy...but 999 times 999 = 998001. =/ Tony...All right. FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! Wolf: SAW SHRED ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! SKYTRUSS, GRAPPLING BLADE TWISTER! Ziperator launched his saw, glowing with energy. Skytruss fired ropes attached to knife-sharp feathers, surrounding Necronoid. DQ: BLADE OF NAGIKUSA! Necronoid's hand transformed into a sword, and he cut the ropes. While he was distracted by the ropes, Jaakor fired at Ziperator's saw. The saw glowed and made a tornado, while jamming into Necronoid. Wolf: ENGAGE! The knives embedded in the ground exploded and made a tornado around Necronoid spinning in the opposite direction from the first. Necronoid was ground up by both of them. Wolf and Tony: TRIPLE WIND COMBO! Drago: And REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts Necronoid, filling the tornado with fire and smashing into him) DQ: UNDEAD ARMOR! Necronoid's armor suddenly weakened, and he was ground to a pulp. After that, he regenerated all the damage done to him. Pyrus: WHAT?! Necronoid: Simple. I called upon the power of the undead. The undead are fragile, but regenerate all damage done to them nearly instantly. (returns to normal) And now I call upon the power of the reaper! The power that summons the Shadow Bakugan! (hand turns to scythe) DQ: Speaking of those, Winx, it's TIME! Infinity and Tay stood up. Infinity's mechanical eye glowed. At the same time all the Brawler Bakugan stood up. Nintencan: We're NOT DEAD. DON'T MOVE. AT ALL. Winx: Wolf, you're one of the best planners and thinkers? What will you do when we summon our ARMY!? Infinity's mechanical eye charged up, and the symbol was clearly visible. He fired the symbol into the ground, and all the armies of Shadow Bakugan came pouring out of the ground. Wolf: Simple, I'll just think my way around. Like right NOW. (snaps fingers) The saw flew back from where it fell and sliced down a few Shadow Bakugan, then returned to Ziperator. Ziperator: There's your path, Jaakor! Get to the other side of the city NOW! Jaakor: I'll need some help. Skytruss: We're right behind you. Orbeum! Get down here! BAKUGAN, UNITE! Tony: MAGMAFURY! CHARGE! Magmafury ran down the path. Tony: SUPREME RUMBLE! Magmafury blasted to the right and left, tearing apart all the Shadow Bakugan on each side of him. He reached the other side. Magmafury: There's a Mechtogan over here! Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury fired a massive blast, destroying the Mechtogan's shield and allowing him to deliver a kick to its chest. It grabbed Magmafury's foot and threw him aside, but his wings allowed him to fly up before hitting the ground. Mechtogan: I am Mancerion, Mechtogan of Necronoid! STAND DOWN! Tony: We'll stand, you'll fall. SUPREME JETSHOT! (scene changes) Mosk: WE'RE GONNA NEED HELP! (gets wing torn through and returns to ball form) Nintencan: CRAP! WE'RE GONNA NEED AN ESCORT AGAIN! RBL: Why does that always happen? Skytruss, go help him! RBLSkytruss: Fine! Nintencan, get on! Infinity: TERMINAL QUASAR! RBLJaakor: SONIC REFLECTOR! They canceled each other out, but RBLJaakor was torn down by a four eyed Bakugan with chains dangling from him, a four eyed Bakugan with multiple blades, and a four eyed Bakugan in the shape of a dog. Drago: Which we had more firepower right now! YEEEEAIH! (slams two Shadow Bakugan) Necronoid: I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND GUESTS! (jumps on Drago) DQ: (jumps to Necronoid's head) The more, the merrier. Drago: (throws DQ away, and Necronoid runs to catch her) The less, the scarier--FOR YOU! Pyrus: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Drago trapped Necronoid in a cage of lightning fired from his wings, then fired a mouth blast on him. Necronoid: WHAT? DQ, ACTIVATE IT! DQ: SWORD OF EXUKAGE! Necronoid cut open the cage with the scythe and dodged the blast. Pyrus: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: ARAHNE SHADE! (leaves a smokescreen and disappears) Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago blasted in all directions, and the voices around him were distinct. Drago: WE NEED POINT BLANK RANGE! Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! As Drago moved faster than lightning, he jammed into multiple blades. Drago: HOW DID THEY-- Pyrus: THEY CAN SEE THROUGH IT! THIS IS BAD! (gets grabbed and muffled) Drago: PYRUS! A Bakugan jumped out at the sound of Drago's voice. Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! Aerogan extended a hook and pulled one Bakugan to the ground. Pyrus: AEROGAN! Aerogan: AQUA TORRENT! (blasts Pyrus free) A Shadow Bakugan tackled Aerogan: Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts him free) Necronoid: DISCORD ERUPTOR! Necronoid blasted Drago and Aerogan down. Wolf: Gotta do everything myself huh? FLAPPING GALEFORCE RAZOR! WolfSkytruss blasted away all the smoke, then Ziperator tackled Necronoid. Wolf: SAW SHRED ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Ziperator fired on Necronoid's face, but the helmet forced the saw to bounce off. DQ: Hmph. There's an obvious weakness in your strategy. REAPER DEATH SLASH! Necronoid jammed his scythe into the hole where Ziperator's saw was. He shoved it through the thin layer of flesh and bone, and left energy there. Necronoid: A little PARTING GIFT! (tosses him aside) Wolf: ZIPERATOR! Necronoid: EREBUS DESTROYER! The neckbrace expanded in front of Necronoid's mouth, and he was able to fire a blast at WolfSkytruss, taking him out instantly. Wolf: He IS powerful... Pyrus: YEAH YEAH YEAH, THAT'S THE LEAST OF OUR WORRIES. WE'RE BEING SURROUNDED! Drago: TIME FOR DRAGONOID DESTROYER. Necronoid: OH NO YOU DON'T! RISE MANCERION TITAN! Pyrus summoned Dragonoid Destroyer, who launched Aerogan at the Shadow Bakugan assaulting RBLSkytruss. Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! (slashes down all the Bakugan attacking RBLSkytruss) RBLSkytruss: Thanks...I need a rest... Aerogan: Argh. AQUA TORRENT. Aerogan washed in Crimson and his team. Aerogan: Sorry about that...carry Nintencan and RBL away. Crimson: Iron'll do it. Aerogan: Ok then. Skytruss, we watch each others backs, got it? CSkytruss: Got it. DARK AVIAN! SIGHT LINE NULL! All the Shadow Bakugan stumbled around and were taken out by energy blasts. Crimson: Not too shabby, huh? Aerogan: O_o Uhhm...uh..(notices something) CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! (stabs a Bakugan) Missed one. >:D CSkytruss: Then we're both bad@$$. :P They fought on back to back. (scene changes) Pyrus: One shall stand, and one shall fall. MT: (kicks Destroyer down) OBVIOUSLY. Destroyer: Hmph. Puns. (uppercuts MT, followed by wrist missiles) MT: YEARGH! Destroyer: I DON'T THINK SO. (prepares to rip him apart) DQ: IMMORTAL CANNON! (blasts Destroyer down) Pyrus: Roll over, Destroyer! Drago, DRAGONIC INFINITY! Destroyer rolled over, tripping MT. He got up and through MT at Necronoid. Drago turned to pure energy and powered up the cannon. Destroyer amplified it and kept up Drago's full power just as Drago used his full power. The symbiotic link kept the cannon going, and Destroyer fired. Necronoid: IMMORTALIS DEFENSE! (makes a shield) Pyrus: CONSECUTIVE COMBINATION, NOW! DRAGON ASTRAL! The Dragonic Infinity blast powered up and merged with a Dragon Astral blast. The blast split apart and moved around the shield, then reformed in one piece and drilled into Necronoid. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD DESTROYER! Necronoid's brace unfolded into multiple cannons and surrounded Destroyer. Destroyer in response flipped out cannons from all over his body. Pyrus: The perfect time for FORCE FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer trapped Necronoid in an array of lasers and blasted him down. Necronoid: ARGH! Drago: AND DRAGON FUSION STRIKER. Without looking, Destroyer's jetpack flipped up and fired on Mancerion, knocking him down. Pyrus: Tony! How you doing? Tony: (holds up Magmafury in ball form) Not too good. I got help though. Necronoid: HYAH! ENGULFING DESTRUCTOR! (tentacles with weapons come out of mechanical arm) Destroyer: GAAK! (is grabbed and shot) Drago: YOU'D BETTER HOPE THAT HELP SHOWS UP FAST! DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! MT: NO YOU DON'T. MY MASTER WILL LIVE FOREVER! (fires into each cannon before it fires) Destroyer: That's not good. Shadow Bakugan surrounded Tony. Tony: I'll need some help! Pyrus: AEROGAN! WE GOT TROUBLE! Tony: HA! WE GOT BAKUGAN! Aerogan charged in, trapping Shadow Bakugan in electrfied balls of water and firing crystal ice needles. Aerogan: RIP-(shoots)-THAT(shoots)SHADOW(shoots) DOWN! HYAH! (tackles one down and stabs its head) CSkytruss: Oh sure, leave me here! I'll be just fine! Crimson: It's ok, they have to help him! (turns to Aerogan) Get him outta here! We can hold our own--GAAK! Winx: (pulls knife from Crimson's back) I beg to differ. Tay, Infinity, kill them. THEY INTERFERE WITH THE CHANCE OF LIFE WE GIVE THE DEAD! (EVIL LAUGHTER) Pyrus: They wha-- DQ: STAY FOCUSED! (shoots Pyrus with a handgun) Pyrus was almost shot, but he was lucky. He climbed into Destroyer's cockpit. Drago: You'll be safe in here. Destroyer, FIRE! BLAZER RUMBLE! Destroyer's wrist cannons formed energy blades. He cut the tentacles and stabbed Necronoid's arm. He shoved the sword into his mouth sideways. Necronoid: WHAT THE(muffled) DIE, LIKE YOUR BRAWLERS! Pyrus: Can't say they were yours too, but I can say DRAGONIC FUSION INFINITY! Destroyer grabbed both of Necronoid's arms and shot his chest so hard his cannon nearly broke. Necronoid's arms dislocated and he fell to the ground. Pyrus: WE NEED TO HELP CRIMSON AND TONY! MT: OH NO YOU DON'T! (shoves a blade into Destroyer's back) Destroyer: ARGH! (tries to stab, but misses) Mancerion: (activates and fires) Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Destroyer's shield doubled in power and threw off the attackers, but Tony and Crimson were knocked out and being taken away. Destroyer: No... Drago: REINFORCEMENTS! THEY'RE HERE! Soldiers parachuted in. They stabbed knives tied to dynamite into Shadow Bakugan feet. A few of them threw out Bakugan. One of them landed his parachute on Tay's face and started shooting into the holes of her speaker with his gun. Infinity attacked a helicopter, but a shot from another helicopter sent that one flying into his face, while the soldiers parachuted out. Infinity's mechanical eye was stormed by soldiers, and they shot into it until he returned to ball form. Tay was shot down by the Air Force. The Shadow Bakugan were shot all around. Winx: >.> Oh Shizzz.. Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer shot in all directions and finally finished off the Shadow Bakugan again. Pyrus looked around at all the people who helped, and the sight made him feel at peace. Everyone had jumped in to help. The soldiers who fired were also smiling. Pyrus: Everyone here volunteered? Soldier: Of our own free will, sir. (smiles) DQ: And so you died of your free will. MECHTOGAN, ARISE! Mancerion and MT got up. They shot wires into each other and transformed into a box. The box opened up, and Necronoid crawled in. DQ: Ultimate Defense: BATTLE SUIT DESTROYER! They transformed out, with the Mechtogan as a suit of armor for Necronoid. Necronoid: Let's try this again...ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL! To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts